After Myria
by Emerald Lionheart
Summary: A romance set after Myria's defeat. A surpise pairing, I think it is. One-shot


Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. I don't own Breath of Fire 3/III.

Summery: Since I like odd relationships, I decided Rei and Nina would be my first experiment. This set after the defeat of Myria. The desert thing hasn't killed everyone off. Nina is back at the castle, Ryu is in Dragnier, Momo is in Myria's Tower Ruins, Garr is in Myria's Tower Ruins, Peco is in Death Desert, Rei has just found his tribe, and Myria and Deis are watching over the world with the Guardians. The Goddess Defeaters are known around the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Wyndia Castle

                Nina sighed and stretched her wings. She had just gotten out of a meeting with her parents and the advisors. They had been discussing the Mayor situation of McNeil. McNeil, for some unknown reason, had been let out on a forgotten clause. He was running McNeil again. 

"Princess?" Jefferson called. Jefferson and Nina had been friends since childhood. Before, during, and after her adventures with Ryu and company, he had supported her in whatever she had done. Now, he was a part of the Wyndian Royal Guard.  

"Wha? Sorry, just glad to be out of there."

"That bad, huh?"  
                

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, I know it's important but~"

"Nina! I knew you had traveled with that Dragon-boy too long!" Queen Sheila exclaimed.  
                

"Bye, Jefferson." Nina whispered before hurrying to her mother.

"You are a princess, you must say words properly, you are not a commoner." 

"I know, Mother."

"If you know then what are the proper words?"

"Pardon, yes, kind of, good-bye."

"Very good, Nina. Go to your room now, you look exhausted."

"Yes, Mother." Nina sighed again and went to her room. She stared at her bed for a moment before reaching under the pillow. Gently, she traced the designs on the dagger. Ryu had bought one for each of them. Smiling, she put it on her bed and pulled out something else, Coupons. Momo would just flash those and they would get a discount. When the group had separated Momo had given them to her. She smiled even brighter and pulled out the thing she was responsible for the most. The Faerie Tiara. It shimmered in the light, casting rainbows all over her room.

Nina was sitting on the floor in front of her bed. She laid the dagger on the right, the Coupons on the left, and the Faerie Tiara in the middle. Closing her eyes, she buried her head in her arms and fell asleep, dreaming of her friends.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Castle Wyndia

                "Chief Rei, I apologize for my earlier actions against you. Had I known who you were, I would not have banished you."

"It was an understandable mistake, your majesty." The two leaders conversed about their alliances, their adversaries, and their trading partners. 

"It would be an honor if you would stay here at Wyndia Castle." 

"Thank-you, your majesty." 

"Have a room made up for Chief Rei. You may explore the castle, if you like."

"It would be my pleasure." Rei nodded and left the meeting room. He had scented out a very recognizable aroma of one of his old friends. Nina, Princess of Wyndia, Heiress to the Royal Throne. 

"Excuse me miss. Is Princess Nina available at the moment?" Rei asked a maid carrying freshly washed linen.

"Princess Nina? In her room, milord."

"Would be so kind as to tell me where her room is?" 

  
                "Of course, follow me sir." The maid, Allison, whose name Rei discovered through lots of flirting, led Rei to Nina's room.

  
                "Thanks, Miss Allison." Rei winked at the blushing maid as she left.

  
                "Hey Princess?" Rei called as he knocked on the oaken door.

  
                "Jefferson? *Yawn* Sorry I just woke up."

  
                "Sorry, I'm not Jefferson."

  
                "R-Rei? Is it really you?" Nina asked before throwing herself at him in a hug.

  
                "Hey, hey, hey! Easy there, my little Chickadee. Miss me much?" Rei laughed and twirled Nina around a couple of times before setting her gently on the ground.

  
                "Rei, I haven't seen anybody! Momo and Ryu promised to write to me, but they haven't. And no, my Mother hasn't been looking through my mail; I check it first thing in the morning when the Postmaster delivers it."

                  
                "Oh! You poor ignored thing!" Rei teased as Nina led him to the balcony outside of her bedroom.

"You have not changed much, Rei." Nina smiled as Rei leaned against a wall.

  
                "You have, your hair is pinned up neater and your grammar skills are back to royal level. And your skirt is scandalously long." He wrinkled his nose. Nina burst into laughter at that comment. While she and Rei had never been close as her and Ryu or her and Momo, she was certainly glad to see him. 

She studied him as he looked down from the balcony. He was still a spiky-and-messy-haired blonde, his eyes were still the mischievously twinkling chocolate brown, he was still one hundred nine and fifty centimeters  (6'3") which was ten and sixteen centimeters (4') taller than Ryu, he still slouched, and his tail still twitched side to side. He hadn't changed physically.

He had however, changed his clothing style. Replacing the vest was white under shirt with a deep blue vest. And his pants were a creamy white. He seemed even more confidant in himself; an air of importance seemed to float around him. His swagger, which had been so Rei-like, had faded into the stride of a man who had many responsibilities. What had happened to Rei during their separation?

"Like what you see, Little Chickadee?" Rei's taunting voice broke through Nina's thoughts.

"Pardon? No! Yes! I mean…ugh! Rei!" She shrieked at him, blushing.

"Just teasing you, Chickadee." Rei said, with the same infuriating grin that he had worn around Nina.

"Jerk!"

"Come on, don't you wanna know what I've been up to?"

"No. You are a jerk."

"Fine, I will tell you!"

"Fine, don't! What did you say?" Nina sighed in vexation. Rei had just tricked her like he so often did to Momo.

"Well I found some of my tribe. The town is through the checkpoint near the Dauna Mines and Syn City. They were under attack and I helped out. Afterwards, one of the shamans recognized my markings. He took me to the main leader, Chief Nirei, who was really old, and said I was his son. So I've been fixing up the villages and learning how to be a chief. I told them 'bout my adventures and they said I was very responsible for being able to kill Myria. In a good way. When they realized the Nina I was mentioning was you, they decided that I should come here to see if we could make some kinda treaty type thing with you guys. So I'm here to discuss politics with your folks."

"Whoa. Okay…that made sense. Kind of." Nina said.

  
                "Basically, my tribe, the Worens, are living in the first region over the other border. I'm the new Chief and am here to make deals with the King and *shudder* the Queen."

                "Oh."

  
                "Nina! What is this heathen doing here?" Sheila came in.

                  
                "Mother! CHIEF Rei isn't a heathen. We were discussing politics."  
                  
                "Chief? Of what?"  
  
                "Worens, your majesty." Rei bowed.

                  
                "…I see." Sheila said icily.

                "Well, your majesty, I must be retiring to my room. Thank you kindly, Princess, for discussing the border issues." Rei bowed and left the room.

                "He's not lying this time, is he Nina?" 

                  
                "No, Mother. He's here to discuss something with Father."

  
                "I don't want you two alone together. It is for your own safety Nina."

                "Mother!"

                  
                "I'm placing Sir Nigel outside of your door. He will be there around the clock. Sir Nigel will accompany you when you and Chief Rei are conversing, strolling, whatever you might decide to do."

                "Mother!  
  
                "There will be no inappropriate conduct between the two of you. This is for own safety Nina."

  
                "Mother! I do not get along with Sir Nigel at all."

  
                "Nina, get ready for dinner."

                "…*Sigh* yes Mother." Sheila smiled sweetly and left the bedroom.

                  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Wyndia Castle: Next Day: After Breakfast

"We Worens are skilled in making weapons. You Wyndians are skilled in making healing items. I propose a trade. Not only of items, but also of skills."

"Marvelous idea, we each get necessary items we need, along with the skills to make the items ourselves. Apprenticeship. How will we get our different peoples to trust each other?"

"You have a point there, majesty. Children are always more accepting, but their parents are not. We need something big, something to convince the people to trust each other, something that will affect both races…"

"Something that will affect both races…something to do with their leaders, perhaps? Not just a meeting between us but…marriage!"

  
                "Pardon, your majesty?"

  
                "If the heir to the Woren chief-hood and the heir to the Wyndian throne were to get married, our people would certainly trust each other!"

"The heir to the Wyndian throne is…Princess Nina, if I'm not mistaken, your majesty." Knight Slaine, the best knight out of all, spoke up. (That knight! The one you always see with the King, in the game!)

"Yes, yes. Nina, she wouldn't object, not if it was for the people."

  
                "What is Nina doing for the people?" Sheila came in.

"Marriage." King Xavier (?) said.

"To?"

"…Err, Chief Rei, you have no heir, right?" Xavier looked slightly dismayed at that thought.

"I am the heir, your majesty."

"Of course! You can marry Nina!"  
  


"WHAT!?" Sheila, Slaine, and Rei shouted at the same time.

"You and Nina, you are at the marrying age! And you are both coming to your full responsibilities! Not only that, but you two know each other! You get along! You do get along, right?"

"Yes, your majesty, we do get along. However, I do think that Princess Nina and myself are an ill-fated match. Perhaps…Prince Ryu! He would be a better match for her highness."  
  
                "Nonsense! You two were made for each other!"

  
                "They were?" Sheila asked.

"It was written in the stars!" 

"It was?" Rei asked.

"A match made in Eden!"

"Are you sure?" Sheila asked again.

"Blessed by the Goddesses Myria and Deis!"

"Did they really?" Asked Rei.

"So it is agreed?"  
  


"It…is?" Muttered Rei, dazedly.

"It's not! Absolutely not! I will not let this, this, this brute marry my little Nina! He has been a bad enough influence on Nina as it is! She will marry Sir Slaine, as planned." Sheila exclaimed, outraged.

"Chief Rei? I think it would be best if you were to leave the room at the moment." Xavier whispered to the shaking Woren.

  
                "He will not!" Sheila shrieked  
  


"Father, Mother? What is all the yelling about?" Nina peered in.

"Nina, darling. What do you say about marriage?" Sheila asked, sweetly.

  
                "Err…aren't I a little young?"

"'Am I not', say it properly. Of course not, Nina! You at the perfect age."

"Oh, well." Nina blushed bright red and stared at the trembling Rei.

"Nina, sweetheart, perhaps you should go to your room. For a little while." Xavier suggested. Nina nodded her head and left the meeting room.

"I am still the King of Wyndia! It is I who will make the final decision on what happens to Nina. I have left her to you, for too much long," Xavier seemed to grow larger and more important with each word. Sheila nodded meekly. He turned towards Rei.

"Chief Rei. I offer my daughters hand in marriage."

"…King Xavier, your majesty, I…accept your offer."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Wyndia City: Dress Shoppe 

                "Allison, Miss Melinda, why am I being fitted for a wedding dress?" Nina asked in confusion. She had been ordered to stay in her room and Rei had left with out saying good-bye. He had, however, sent some gifts to her: 550 Zenny worth of silver; a pearl, rose quartz, and jade incrusted mirror/hair brush set; a small box of gems; and a rare book on how to fly…without wings.

                "Oh! Isn't it wonderful, Princess? And he's is so cute and polite!" Allison exclaimed.

                "And the stuff he sent!" Added Melinda, the dressmaker.

                "What stuff? Who looks cute? Who's polite?" Nina asked, getting frustrated.

                "The mirror! And the hairbrush!" Murmured Allison, with a dreamy expression.

                "M-mirror? Hairbrush? From Rei?" Nina's eyes widened.

                "Of course!" Exclaimed Allison.

                "All done Princess. You'll get your dress in a week. And then the day after that is the wedding!" Melinda laughed and bustled off to start making the wedding dress. Allison led Nina back to the castle, all the while chattering about Rei and the new castle that Nina would live in. And the new lands that Nina would have to take care of. Nina didn't say anything, still in shock at the revelation that she'd have to marry Rei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Castle Wyndia: Nina's Room: Day Before the Wedding.

                "Nina! You must be so happy! You're getting married!" Momo laughed and stared at the wedding dress. 

"It's so beautiful! Ryu's here! He's with Rei." Momo said.

                "Momo? I need to be alone for a while. I'm gonna-going to be on the balcony, if I am needed." Nina whispered.

                "Of course, sweetie. This must be so exhausting." Said Momo, misinterpreting why Nina wanted to be alone.

                "Nina?" Rei and Ryu were outside the bedroom door. Momo yelped and hid the wedding dress.

                "Come in!" She called.

                "Hey Momo! Long time no see!" Ryu and Rei each hugged Momo.

                "Indeed, indeed! And what circumstances do we meet again? A wedding!" Momo smiled excitedly.

                "Where is the lovely princess bride?" Asked Ryu.

                "She's so tired by all the excitement! She's outside." Momo said.

                "'Kay Lover-boy, go talk to her!" Ryu exclaimed.

                "I can do this! Of course I can do this, I'm Rei the Thief Lord. Chief of the Worens!" Rei went outside muttering to himself.

                "What is he talking about?" Momo asked.

                "It was King Xavier's idea for Rei and Nina to marry. When Xavier suggested it, Rei was shocked, he agreed without thinking. And now they have to get married. And Rei needs to talk Nina first." Ryu explained.

"Oh dear!" Momo said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Castle Wyndia: Nina's Balcony: Day Before Wedding

                "Little Chickadee!" Rei called.

                "Rei."

                "Hey! Not happy to see me? I left without saying good-bye, I'm sorry 'bout that!"

                "It's not that Rei."

                "Oh. What's wrong then, Chickadee?" 

                "Rei!" Rei flinched. He had expected Nina to smack him, cast some magic spell on him, sic Momo on him, or run crying to Ryu. She hadn't. Rei shook his head and moved in front of Nina. She tried to turn away but Rei grabbed her shoulders roughly.

                "Nina look at me!" He growled. Nina stopped struggling and looked into his eyes. *Oh. Oh! I forgot how nice Rei's eyes were. And how soulful. I never believed that 'the eyes were the window to the soul' til I met Rei.* Nina thought

                Rei leaned forward slightly, his nose touching Nina's. *Chickadee, I know you like Ryu. Can't you give me a chance? Please? Your eyes say yes, you'll give me a chance. Do you see into my shattered and bleeding soul? Let's find out…*

                Rei pressed his lips to Nina's. He had kissed many girls, way back in McNeil, and now he flirted with castle maids and shopkeepers daughters. He learned many techniques and had been kissed by the most beautiful and the best. Nina left them all behind. 

                Nina had realized that Rei was going to kiss her. She had known he would. She also knew that it would be her first kiss, ever. Rei tasted…unique. Hot and dangerous and sweet and…he tasted like Rei.  Nina realized, in that moment, that she loved Rei.

                "Chickadee…" Rei whispered as he pulled away. He grinned. Nina's eyes were half-closed and dreamy-looking, her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed. That image of Nina would be in his mind forever. Rei grinned even broader and jumped off the balcony, not wanting to deal with Momo and Ryu's questions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Do you, Chief Rei of the Worens, Defeater of the Goddess Myria, take Nina to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Grand Vizier asked.

                "I do." 

                "And do you, Princess Nina of the Wyndians, Defeater of the Goddess Myria, take Rei to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

                "I do, with all my heart." 

                "You may now kiss the bride." Their second kiss flashed fireworks, behind their closed eyes and around them. Momo and Ryu were jumping up and down like lunatics and Peco was standing with a disguised Myria and Deis, both of whom were weeping.


End file.
